Todo cambias cuando llegas
by mundosentrelibros
Summary: Klaus, tiene una mejor amiga, una normal humana, con un poco de sangre de bruja que solo usa para no envejecer, y esta es su historia. Y como llega a cambiar todo, es OC, cuando aun estan los originales en TVD
1. primero

Bien esto solo es la introducción.

Es un universo, donde los originales siguen en Mistyc Falls y las cosas cambian un poco, agrego un pequeño personaje creado por mi.

DISFRUTEN.

SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR, QUE TVD, NO ME PERTENECE Y YO SOLO CREO UNA HISTORIA CON LOS PERSONAJES.

Klaus es inmortal, es un hibrido original, el mas temible de los seres que han pisado el planeta, Klaus es solo un ser temible e incomprendido. Él se supone no tiene amigos, y su corazón es solo una piedra, o al menos lo ha sido en apariencia, solo que puede que, aunque nadie se atreva a decirlo, eso no siempre fue así.

Klaus, tiene una mejor amiga, una normal humana, con un poco de sangre de bruja que solo usa para no envejecer, y esta es su historia.

Luna, es una chica distraída de unos aparentes 19 años, por mucho 22, pero joven y buena ante los ojos de cualquiera de sus conocidos, es alta, delgada pero llena de curvas, latina en su mas perfecta expresión(destilaba sensualidad). Ella no vive en el pueblo desde hace mucho, llego cuando inicio el segundo año de preparatoria y va en el segundo año de universidad, es voluntaria en el hospital del pueblo, y su única familia conocida esta en unas fotos. Es una joven rubia, alta y muy guapa, parece muy elegante y un poco mas vieja y temible de lo que debería a su corta edad. Luna cuenta que también tiene hermanos, 4 para ser exactos pero no los ve mucho, ellos gustan de viajar y la vida excéntrica pero ella no, ella los ve solo un par de veces por año, cuando se juntan en una casa de la montaña que tiene su hermano mayor.

Ahora, ella escucho que Klaus en ese pequeño pueblo tiene problemas serios de ira y muchos enemigos, y ella, JAMAS, dejaría a mejor amigo/hermano solo ante semejantes problemas. Iba lista para regañarle o protegerle, según fuera necesario, y usaría TODA su magia se fuera necesario.

Klaus

Era la quinta llamada que no le contestaba, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, Luna siempre le contestaba. Y no era un buen momento para que Stefan fuera a verlo, ya no se odiaban pero aun no eran mejores amigos, y si iba con Caroline, era un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente.

Klaus, podemos hablar?- dijo Care

Y solo ven como golpea su escritorio como si fuera a explotar, eso no era muy común, el simplemente no se inmutaba con nada.

¿Qué quieren?- grosero como siempre - estoy ocupado

Nosotros solo queremos que dejes a Elena, debemos de llegar a una solución- Stefan esta serio y preocupado, aunque no se veía claro por que- Entiende que somos los únicos que no te odiamos, como para querer matarte.

Bien, ustedes son a los únicos que no quiero matar!- en el tono sarcástico de siempre.

Es en serio Klaus!

Y ahora no me importa, hagan cita y con gusto los atiendo después- Sarcasmos de nuevo- tienen algo nuevo que decir o es el día en que hablamos de lo que ya sabemos y me hacen perder mi tiempo a lo estúpido, saben que no dejare a Elena JAMAS.- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono amenazador.

Klaus jamás les hablaba así, al menos no tan rápido. Care se preocupo de verdad.

Bien, si eso es todo- camino a la puerta y la abrió para el par de amigos- ADIOS!

Sin decir mas, se fueron y solo escucharon a lo lejos como Klaus llamaba a alguien que no le contestaba y entonces él le gritaba a Rebekah.

Bekah, no contesta, ya van 6 llamadas. Mandare a buscarla.- desesperado

Tranquilo, eso ella jamás lo perdonaría. QUIERE SER NORMAL

NO, iré yo a verla!

Pff, estas loco- y se va, dejando a su hermano como loco.

LUNA

Sabia como llegar al pueblo(gracias google maps), pero no tenia ni idea de cual era su casa, ya se preocuparía de eso llegando, seguro alguien podría decirle. Pero como debería de ser una sorpresa, llevaba toda la mañana evitando sus llamadas

"Mira que eres molesto Klaus", pensó.

Ya estaba en el pueblo, y moría de hambre, comería algo y después preguntaría como llegar a casa de Bekah, vio el grill, y decidió comer. Dentro, estaba un chico guapo, se veía que pasaba de todos los presentes, lo vio y lo dejo ahí.

Se sentó en una mesa del fondo y ordeno un montón de papas a la francesa, después vería que mas, por ahora PAPAS!

Estas sola? - era el chico de antes.

Si, supongo que tu también - dijo con una bella sonrisa - Pero no caeré en tu encanto, no estoy buscando compañía "especial".

Uyy!, una chica segura - se sentó con ella - me agradas. Pero, no busco nada "especial", solo compañía y tu te ves divertida.

Ella se veía divertida, sí eso siempre le decían, tatuajes y ropa que mostraba como diría su madre(y Klaus).

Ok, no juzgo, pero no crees que es muy temprano para beber tanto? - apestaba a alcohol.

Bueno, si, lo que digas - no le importaba nada, y eso le agradaba a Luna - Yo soy Damon y estoy MUY ebrioooo- lo ultimo si que se notaba.

Hola, soy Luna - ella de verdad no juzgaba - papas?

"esta chica, me gusta" pensó Damon. Y tomo una papa.

Eres nueva?, creo que te recordaría si fueras de la ciudad.

Jajajaja, si soy nueva - estoy de visita busco a mi… podría decirse… familia - dijo muy insegura, eso no es para nada una familia normal, pero era lo mas cercano a una que ella tenía. Era mas familia que lo que le quedaba de familia sanguínea - SI FAMILIA - lo repitió mas segura.

Ok, ok, si tu no estas segura es algo raro, bourbon?- y ofreció una botella

Luna ya se terminaba sus papas para este momento, y un poco de alcohol no seria mala idea, y pensó que tal vez este chico no lo vería jamás. Decidió BEBER y BEBER! Ya después le llamaría a Bekah.

Bien, dame eso - y bebió directo de la botella.

De ahí, siguió bebiendo, mas y mas. Hablan de todo y nada, aun ebrios sabían que hay algunos temas prohibidos. Ya sabían su música favorita, lugares que mas les gustaba ver, comida que odiaban (ambos odiaban la comida Tex-mex).

Klaus

Oye, vamos por una copa, mi hermano ya armo una buena fiesta en el grill. - Stefan le decía por teléfono - y podemos hablar de hacer las paces, aunque sea por las fiestas. Y a viene día de gracias!

Ok, solo por que necesito salir, y creo que no podre estar al pendiente por estas fiestas de todos ustedes. - él lo decía, solo por que planeaba ir hasta NY a buscar a Luna, y si podía la llevaría de viaje a Japón, o algún lado MUY lejano.

Bien, te veo ahí!

Luna

Ya en el Grill, ella seguía muy divertida, y unos amigos de Daimon, se habían unido, pero esa tal "ELENA", no le agrado mucho, era buena onda y divertida, pero, la veía muy feo cuando bailaba con Damon.

Ahora venia mas gente y con suerte sería alguien que no la viera feo, todos ahí estaban muy… tranquilos, ella era buena en manera general, le gustaba ayudar a la gente y era justa, pero se divertía siempre que podía.

Damon y tu se divierten verdad?- Care le pregunto

Sí, por?

Deberías de alejarte de él, eres nueva y no sabes como son las cosas aquí.

Bueno, no se me las cosas, pero, creo que se cuidarme - ella si que podía cuidarse y muy bien, pero agradecía el gesto - pero gracias Carol…

En ese momento estaba entrando al bar una cara muy conocida para Luna, ahí estaba su familia, Elijah y Klaus. Grito como loca y todos la vieron, incluyendo a los hombres de entraban en ese momento, primero creyeron que les tenia miedo, después solo sonrío y los vio sonreír al máximo, en especial Klaus.

Klaus

Entro y escucho un grito súper agudo, se molesto en un inicio y busco a quien mataría por hacer ese ruido tan molesto en un momento donde el quería paz. Busco y lo que vio en lugar de molestarle le alegro el día.

SU MEJOR AMIGA, estaba ahí!

Ambos se vieron un momento y frente a todos, ella camino tranquilamente al encuentro de sus amigos. Elijah, la abrazo primero y saludo aunque formal como era, muy alegre y familiar. Pero entonces llego con el que siempre fue su favorito, se paro junto a el solo pudo decir ante la mirada de todas las miradas.

Y Bekah?

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, esta planeado para ser una serie, me gustaria saber que opinan y no se exalten, esta planeado para ser Klaroline, no se si cambie pero ese es mi plan

3 3 Gracias por leer 3 3


	2. segundo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME ****PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 2**

- Y Rebeca - DIJO luna Tratando de Hacer sonreir a un amigo Do

- Y Rebeca ?, y Bekah - DIJO Bastante enojado y Controlando grito- des tu que te crees?

Justo párr tomarla del brazo y llevarla Fuera de Aquel Lugar. Elías solo siguio su camino Hacia la barra.

Caroline, Elena y Damon Sobre TODO se sorprendieron Un monton al ver la escena, De Donde se conocían? ¿Por Qué si se conocían ella no les temia? En ESO entro Stefan Que saludo a los dos Jóvenes Que Salian, bronceado Pasara nada Si Como casual. Y Las cosas se ponían mas raras A Cada Momento.

- Damon, Que Creo tu amiga te CAMBIO Por alguien mas malo. - Se Burlo Caroline

- Sí, creo que no eres la unica Que gusta del original.- DIJO respondiendo con una Sonrisa finjida "Faltaba Que he aquí, una chica Que me agrada y Resultados de la Búsqueda Estar con Ese Loco"

ESE MOMENTO párr Elías ya ESTABA Sentado y le Hizo gracia Pensar Como explicarian ESO su hermano y Lun, Que Seguro Luna terminaria con uno de Sus Tantos juegos de soja amiga del Mundo, Que Hasta lastiman a su Klaus y then se enojo y medio mata un todos. Y si ESO no Suficiente era, Stefan la habia saludado.

- Deberiamos de salir? - Pregunto Elena de verdad preocupada

- A donde? - DIJO UN Stefan Que No entendia nada.

- Esa chica ... ella ... bueno Creo Que es amiga de Damon, y salio con Klaus ... deberiamos?

- No, no deben- DIJO Elías en medio de la platica.

- Eso solo es señal De Que debemos- sentencio Damon

- ¡Bah! Tontos Niños, Hagan Lo Que les de la gana

- Elías? Que hace Lun here? - Pregunto Stefan ante la mirada incredula de Todos

- No tengo idea, Pero Nick ESTABA Que mataba a alguien CUANDO Salimos de casa-y volteo un miarlos de Nuevo- Así Que, si Valoran su vida. NO SALGAN!

- Buenooo, en ESE Caso Hay Que festejar! - Grito Stef y ESO si que los confundió

Desde Cuando Stefan confiaba de los Originales? EL Nunca dejaba una chica indefensa Una a su suerte? Qué demonios pasaba?

LOS DOS

Ya Fuera del grill, Estaban platicando

- Vale, ahora si ... ordeño habla- Klaus

- Ahora Qué? ... - Lun no era tonta Pero No contarle Que tenia nada a nadie, y MENOS A El

- No me jodas LUN !, llevo Toda la puta tarde Llamando a tu bración de verdad Que Lo volvia ubicación SEÑORITA ME Dębe UNA EXPLICACION - Dijo en tono de enojo Klaus apunto de matar.

Y Esta Vez no cotrolo su tono de vos, Dejando a todos los vampiros del Grill escuchar SUS Palabras y Haciendo Que se alarmaran.

- No, yo no Te Debo madres del ni Nick!

- No me hables asi, eso si Que No - Haciendo ademán de Darle Una bofetada.

- Klaus! Creo que no es Manera de TRATAR una ANU señorita- Dijo Damon metiendose

"Genial! Me agrada y tenia Que Ser Vampiro! Vamos que ESO si que era mala suerte" penso Luna

- Hey Damon, Si Quieres vivir quitate - amenazo Con Todo el tono de CUMPLIR La Amenaza

- Los dos se callan- grito Luna- gracias Damon Pero se me defensor y tu me de Como toque ONU pelo terminaras En el suelo con Una estaca en el corazon Entendido?

Todos miraban Lo Que pasaba, Todos Menos Stef y Elías. Damon no sabia Como pretendia Una sencilla sola defenderse humana. Klaus no sabia Como Es Que en día solo Hablar Logrado habia con gente desagradable tan ONU. Elena y Cuidado, Simplemente no hay nada entendian, no entendian Pero tenian Un poco de celos. Dentro Los Otros dos, Simplemente rieron al ESO oir.

BIEN !, si ESO Quieres quedate con tu nuevo "amiguito" - Dijo Lleno de desprecio, pensando en Que podria Pasar con Ellos dos.

- Bien NADA! No me dejas sola Hablando. Te PREGUNTE donde esta Bekah y Aun no me dices.

- Rebeca - eso si le molestaba, no habia ido POR EL, NO habia ido Por Bekah - esta en casa- y abento un Damon Lejos y la agarro tan fuerte Que escucharon claramente como le rompia brazo de la ONU,

El sonido alarmo a los chicos del Grill Corriendo y Salieron, Klaus Nunca la lastimaba, NUNCA!

- Klaus Sueltala - Dijo Elías de pastel junto a los dos

- Ya es suficiente- sentencio Stefan del Otro Lado

- Bien hemano, Hagan Lo Que quieran- DIJO soltandola- otra vez Vienen Corriendo Por ti- le DIJO una Luna y se fue de Ahí los antes de Que nadie entendiera.

LUNA

Se dejo caer Casi POR EL dolor, Pero, el coraje la mantuvo en el pastel.

- Mierda, no podian Decir ONU hola- Pregunto Elías.

- NO

- Y Si tan sólo no lo hubieras Dejado lastimarte? - Dijo Stefan

- ¡Ya basta! No se notaron Que no me gusta Que me ordenen?

- Ya, no enojes te, Venimos Por ti- DIJO El Primero MIENTRAS mordia su muñeca- bebe! - Y le Daba su muñeca

Dio la ONU sorbo y calmo el dolor del brazo, se limpio la boca y en ESE Momento entendio lo confuso del la del que escena seria párr Damon y AEE chicas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-XXXXXXX**

**COMENTEN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **


	3. Tercero

**TVD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo creo esta historia**

**ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN MUCHO **

**FLASH BACK**

Era un mañana soleada del otoño de 1997 y se ve a una chica de 19 años caminar por su nueva universidad, va entrando a la universidad de Edimburgo para iniciar un año de intercambio. Luna es nueva y aunque ama lo que estudia y estar ahí le da sierto sentido de familariedad, esta en un país nuevo, una escuela nueva y sin mas compañía que un antiguo amigo de su padre que le enseña como ir de su departamento a la escuela.

Al otro lado de la calle, Elijah va checando donde le toca dar clase, hacia ya décadas que no pisaba una aula, pero esta buscando a una pequeña bruja que se suponía iniciaba clases ese semestre. Le parece una tontería, pero dicen que ella sera muy importante y mas vale llegar a ella que esperar a que su Padre u otro lo haga.

A la mañana siguiente Elijah da clase de a Luna, se conocen y él jamás nota que es ella la bruja, ella solo nota que él es guapo y sus ojos son mas viejos que su cuerpo.

Para fin de septiembre, Elijah sabe que Lun es su mejor estudiante, dotada para los números y eso es mucho si estudia Arqueología. Ella ahora toma clases privadas con él, aunque mas que clases son asesorias en para su trabajo de Tesis, él jamas encontro nada de esa bruja. Son mas amigos que alumno-estudiante y termina conociendo a Klaus.

La primera vez que ve a Klaus el llego a casa de Elijah.

-Hola, hermano necesitamos hacer algo con…- hablo tan pronto entro y no había notado a la chica de lentes que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Nicklaus, bienvenido!- dijo Elijah alegre de que Nick no terminada su frase- te presento a Luna, es mi estudiante y le ayudo con unos datos.

En ese momento Luna nota la presencia de un hombre en la habitación

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, señorita

-Bien Nick, que decías?

-Nada, por ahora nada importante.-

Un par de días después se vuelven a ver en el Pub donde iban casi todos los universitarios. Luna hacia una competencia de beber cerveza con unos compañeros de clase, mientras Klaus fue a la barra a pedir un scotch. Luna gana la apuesta y va a fesejár con un buen Whisky.

-Felicidades, te vi hacer eso!

Luna se sobresalta, no recordaba que alguien de ahí le hablara antes.

-Puff, eres tu!-dije ya mas calmada- Nicolas?, hermana no de Elijah no?

-Nickluas, puedes llamarme Klaus. Tu eres Luna si no me equivoco

-Sí. - dice con una sonrisa enorme.

-bien, pues Felicidades Luna!

Hablaron toda la noche y bebieron, Luna no volvió con sus amigos y ellos terminaron por dejarla con el bobon de la barra. A las 3 de la mañana se fueron ya muy ebrios a casa de Luna, después de que se negara a ir a casa de Klaus.

Despertaron en la misma cama, vestidos y después de solo platicar y beber mas toda la noche, durmieron abrazados como si eso fuera la cosa mas cotidiana del mundo.

"donde jodidos estoy?0" pensó Klaus "la chica de ayer, esta es su casa". En ese momento esa linda chica salio de la ducha sin importarle que su presencia, con solo un toalla.

-Buenos días, Dormilón.- saludo como si nada o como si todo- No es que te corra pero debo de ir a la escuela

-oh! Perdón, ya me voy- hace ademan de irse- por donde es la puerta jajaja

-Si, bueno- "que raro, ayer tan seguro y hoy creo que no recuerda nada"- tampoco te corro, puedes desayunar hay café y un poco de fruta en la cocina.

-eh!, No. -volvía a verse seguro y mandón- ya me compro algo en el camino.

-como quieras pero haré pancakes y te los perderás…

Dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla en el vestidor dejando ver su cuerpo por el reflejo y se ponia su ropa. "que guapa"

-Con esta vista si que me quedo- volví el Klaus de siempre

-Ja-ja, esta vista se termino- y al notar el reflejo se quita de ahí. Y se termina de vestir- entonces, desayunas?

-Entonces…. No gracias, llevo una dieta especial.

-Bueno, como quieras. Te llevo a la puerta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES PARECE **


End file.
